


Destiny

by khalilahwrites



Series: #bbbomegaverseau [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalilahwrites/pseuds/khalilahwrites
Summary: Ever since Solar (omega) met his rival, Halilintar (alpha), he knew that the alpha was different from other alphas. Was Halilintar his soulmate? Destiny? No it can't be.(HaliSol part for #bbbomegaverseau on Instagram)
Relationships: BoBoiBoy Halilintar/BoBoiBoy Solar
Series: #bbbomegaverseau [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amanda81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda81/gifts).



> This is my first fic, so please go easy on me hfskjfhshfakjh  
> Also what is correct English even.

[Edited on 2020/5/20 for some grammatical errors]

“No way… I’m in second place?”

Solar said while staring at the announcement board for more than 10 minutes straight, could not believe what he just witnessed.

Today was the result announcement for their first semester’s examination. It has been 4 months since Solar started his first year in Pulau Rintis High School. He targeted to be on top of his year again for his first examination, like he always did in his past years in elementary and middle school.

Ever since his elementary school, Solar excelled in everything. He had always scored every of his subjects with mostly full marks, making him the top of his year batch.

Not just the academics, he had pretty good stamina too, that he was good in every sport that the school had offered. He felt invincible. He was formidable.

However, there was only one thing that has been bothering him ever since his birth. His existence as an omega. Omegas have been a group in the lowest of the society hierarchy.

It was not like Solar was ashamed to be one of them. It was the prejudice in the society that he was afraid of.

Like back in his middle school when his other classmates found out that he was one, they just called him “omega” instead of his name. In three years that he spent in middle school, he was called with so many other names despite his prestige that he built. He hated it so much. _I have a name, you know_ , he thought.

He even considered transferring school because of the pressure that he could not handle, but he did not want to burden his parents, so he just went through with it until graduation.

This time in high school he asked his parents if he can go to a boarding school, way far away from the city that he lived with his parents, so that he could hide his identity as an omega. His parents agreed since Solar did not even have to give extra effort to get a scholarship based on his excellent academics.

Solar was pretty tall with wide shoulders and slightly buffed built even for a 15-year-old omega. Thanks for his astonishing performance, he was lucky that everybody in the school just assumed that he was an alpha ever since he started the first semester of high school. For now, he will just keep his secondary gender as a secret.

Solar was still looking at the announcement board. He fixed his spectacles position and took a glimpse at the name on the first spot right above him.

“Halilintar bin Amato,” Solar uttered the name. Solar never had a rival that was comparable to his standard, so today he was very shocked to learn the name of his rival from now on.

“Who is this Halilintar bin Amato anyway?” Solar wondered, thinking if this ‘Halilintar’ guy was also a top student from his previous middle school.

Suddenly a strong scent spread from the end of the hallway, distracting Solar’s attention from the announcement board.

 _What is this smell?_ Solar thought. The scent was bitter, smelled like oak trees. Like an alpha. Too strong that made his mind dizzy, his sight slightly blurred and his face flushed hot a little, as if the hallway itself was a little steamy. But somehow he did not hate it, and in a weird way the thick scent calmed him? Alpha’s scent usually made Solar to be more cautious of his surroundings to protect himself as an omega, as if he was in danger.

Solar turned around his head to find a figure that gave out that scent, and saw a male with broad shoulders walking right towards him. He had a toned body that was obvious even when covered in a thick blazer, but a few centimeters shorter than Solar in height.

Solar startled when his eyes met the male’s narrow crimson red eyes. Almost like bloody red, but very beautiful that he did not realize that he was staring at that pair of eyes.

The male stopped behind Solar about a meter behind him and directly looked at the displayed announcement board right in front of him, as if he ignored the gaze from Solar.

“Good morning, Hali darling!” A male with a smaller figure popped from behind the male alpha and greeted him, making Solar snapped from his little daydreaming.

Solar averted his eyes from the alpha, feeling a little embarrassed from staring at someone that he first met, even though he admitted that the male had a very attractive appearance.

‘Hali’. _That must be the name of the guy_ , Solar thought from what the smaller male addressed the other.

“Gem,” the first word that came out from the alpha’s mouth, addressing the smaller male softly with a dearly look.

“Wow, we just started high school and you’re already on top spot as always!” said the smaller male.

That made Solar snapped for a second. On top? As always? Him? Is he the **Hali** lintar that topped him in academics?

 _So this is the Halilintar guy,_ he thought while starting to get pissed when he realized that the wide figure standing right in front of him was his rival that he just recognized a few minutes ago.

Halilintar that was standing behind Solar gave a glance towards his direction, startling Solar suddenly.

 _Wh- Is he staring at me?_ He thought, could not help feeling a little threatened by the gaze. The intense stare from Halilintar made Solar’s whole body flushed even more. Solar did not have to touch his face to tell that his face was burning hot.

He thought of looking away from the male’s glare, but he could tell that he was captivated by those stunning red eyes that he could not move his body even an inch. His legs were too weak to run away, but not to the point he would fall on his feet.

After a whole intense staring battle on each other, Halilintar turned his back to Solar, walking away from the male with spectacles without saying a word.

“Hali?” the smaller male called the other, following the taller male from behind while running a little to catch up with him.

They both left the scene, leaving Solar with a lot of questions, standing still and frozen as if he was put in a freezer. He could not believe that his rival-to-be just left him after all that long stare without saying a word. At least a little greeting like ‘hello’ would not hurt, right? Or did he think that Solar was not much of a big deal to even acknowledge as a rival?

 _So much arrogance for an oh-so-mighty alpha,_ he thought. This was why he hated alphas so much. Because of them omegas are downgraded to the bottom of the hierarchy.

“JUST YOU WAIT HALILINTAR BIN AMATO! I WILL DEFINITELY SURPASS YOU!!!” Solar shouted to Halilintar out loud, even though the male already gone from the hallway. Other students in the hallway looked at him, whispering to each other if Solar was screw loose in the head or not. Solar, who did not care about other’s attention at all, walked away from the scene while stomping his feet hard on the floor each step.

Solar did not realize that he was the one that was full of arrogance. His hatred towards alphas and society has blinded him from believing in the coming truth that will change his life forever.

Little in the future he will finally realize that today he has met his soulmate.


	2. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Abang = Literally means brother, but also a way to address an older male in Malay.  
> **Izakaya = Japanese bar

“Okay, that’s it for today’s class,”

Solar closed his textbook and notebook when the lecturer ended the class.

Solar looked at his watch. Solar only had one class today and it even ended before noon, which means he could go to study room for revision before tonight’s party.

Ah, yes. He was forced by his classmates to attend a party that he hates so much. For him, parties are such a waste of time. He could have used those hours of partying for studies or even reading some books or technical papers. For almost 3 years in college, he rejected so many party invitations, but could not help when it was an invitation from a friend that he owed help.

Solar took his books and stationeries out of the room, letting out a sigh when he remembered about the party tonight.

“SUNSHINE!!”

A bubbly high-pitched voice startled Solar right when he stepped out of the class.

“Thornie, what are you doing here?” Solar let out a relieved sigh while clenching his chest from the surprise when he saw his green big-eyed lover standing outside right next to the lecture hall entrance.

“Did I surprise you? Hehe~♡” Thorn giggled a little looking at his taller lover’s surprised face from his spontaneous little surprise.

“Thornie dear, you can’t just pop in my college on weekdays! I even had class today!” Solar scolded, sounded a little strict to his younger boyfriend but with a soft tone.

“But you only had **one** class today, right? Hehe, I remember all your schedule~” Thorn smiled cheerfully at his lover and jumped into Solar's chest to hug and snuggle.

“I really missed you, you know?” Thorn looked up to his lover’s grey eyes from the embrace, like a little child but a little lustful.

Solar flushed a little from the sudden hug from Thorn. He gulped from Thorn’s childish action but very seductive indeed. Even though his lover acted childish most of the time, there was no doubt that Thorn was an alpha physically and mentally.

Solar met Thorn back when he was in his third year of high school. At first he found that it was hard to believe that Thorn was an alpha from his very small body, even smaller than most omegas.

Thorn called out Solar by leaving a little sticky note on Solar’s desk like a classic shoujo manga.‘ _I hope that you can see me in the back of the school building during lunch time –Thorn_ ’ was what was written on the note.

Solar did not even hesitate to find the owner of the note. In fact, he found that it was intriguing because this was the first time he was called out by a sticky note. Sure he received so many fan letters that he could not even count, but this was the first time he was interested in the owner of that cute round handwriting.

It was lunch time. Standing in front of Solar, was a small figure fidgeting his fingers and both of his feet like he was nervous while his face all flushed red to his ears.

“I-I think that you’re very pretty since the first time I saw you,” said the timid boy while looking down on the grass. His voice was shaking a little.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! How silly of me! I’m Thorn from first year,” the boy panicked with both of his palms on his squishy, a little sweaty, cheeks. 

“I know it’s hard for you to believe since I’m very small, but I’m actually an alpha. Will you go out with me, *Abang Solar?” The smaller boy, which was about a head shorter than Solar, finally chin up to look up into Solar’s grey eyes through the spectacles.

 _THERE’S NO WAY HE’S AN ALPHA!!!_ Solar shouted internally while keeping himself composed, even though obviously his face was all red, either from the confession or just that he found Thorn was very adorable like a small fragile animal. Maybe just both.

Probably from the shyness and nervousness that Thorn gave out a little of his scent. Thorn smelled sweet like chocolate. Sweet, but there’s still some bitterness in it. Dark chocolate, to be exact. However, it was still hard for Solar to believe that the boy in front of him was an alpha.

“I never told anybody that I’m an omega. For someone with my figure, most people in this school just assumed that I’m an alpha. How could you tell?”

“Yo-You’re an omega?? Oh, I didn’t know!” Thorn looked at Solar with a little surprised expression. He did not see that coming. Solar was a little confused with the smaller boy’s reaction.

“But it doesn’t matter! I didn’t fall in love with you because you’re an omega. When I saw you at first sight, you’re like sunshine on a cloudless day, so radiant and beautiful. I had doubts at first since I thought you’re an alpha, and it’s a rare chance for alphas dating each other. B-but! I still wanted to confess to you no matter what!” Thorn passionately confessed his feelings while holding both of his fists near to his chest, with his glistening emerald eyes focused on his crush.

“So… What do you say?” Thorn finally calmed down and patiently waited for the taller male’s answer.

“You can start calling me by just my name,” Solar gave out a sweet smile as a yes.

Solar agreed to date Thorn because he found that Thorn was different from all the alphas that he ever met. Alphas are usually so arrogant and proud of their high status in the society just because they were born with the gender. But Thorn was a special one. He had a cheerful personality and never brought up his second gender.

Even though it was a little shocking for Solar that his pure and innocent looking boyfriend had a pretty shocking length of cock, just like he had seen in porn.

It was Solar’s first time to invite his adorable boyfriend to his dorm room to study together, since Thorn had a little problem with his subjects. As a lover with excellent results in academics, Solar offered himself to help Thorn.

Solar was very nervous that day since he never went to a private space that he only shared with Thorn. Of course they went on dates a few times already in coffee shops and parks, but to somewhere just the two of them? That made the tall omega a little uneasy.

Solar was nervous at first, but he stopped thinking when Thorn acted as usual for hours of study – just like any other study dates in the library.

Solar was relieved until his small lover said “Sunshine, do you wanna try sex?”

The taller male choked on nothing, surprised for a moment with his eyes blinked a few times before wide open looking at his lover.

“So, you do wanna try it, huh?” Solar said with a trembling voice after he gulped, a little nervous but could not help to give a little sign of curiosity by his lifted one eyebrow.

“I know you must be scared since it’s your first time, and it means so much for your virginity. But my sunshine, just the **tip** , maybe? Pretty please?” Thorn was already on his knees showing that he was begging.

Solar pulled the small alpha’s face to meet both of their lips for a few seconds, before parting them for a breath.

“No, I’m not scared. I’m glad that it’s you,” Solar looked deeply into his lover’s emerald eyes.

The night was unforgettable. Not because it was the first time Solar took a real life dick or several rounds of wild humping, but it was the night that Solar trusted his partner. The only alpha that he could trust his body and heart. Though he felt a little betrayed when it was not just the **tip** that he got.

But still, even after about three years of relationship, Solar never let Thorn mark him. Not even once he removed his collar in front of Thorn, even though he was already comfortable with his lover.

Not that he did not fully trust his adorable boyfriend. As the older lover, he felt as if it was his responsibility for him to wait until his partner finished his education first. Until the time he finally assured of his decision to spend the rest of his life with Thorn.

Three years together, Solar has watched his partner grow from a small timid boy to a confident full grown adult male alpha. It was a little scary for Solar how the alpha genes worked in his lover’s body, but he did not deny that he loved the change when it comes to satisfaction in bed.

There was about two hours before the class party started, but Solar was already tired after a quickie he just had with Thorn. Gladly the venue was only a few minutes by walk from his apartment.

Solar laid his bare chest on the mattress with a blanket barely covered his butt. He buried his face into the soft pillow from exhaustion.

It was only a week away from his scheduled heat that comes every 3 months, but Solar was already craving to be pleased in bed by his lover.

Even though Thorn only invited for a coffee date after the lecture, the erotic aura that the alpha gave earlier made Solar to seduce his lover since he was also pent up for weeks of studying.

Solar tilted his head a little to see his lover dressing up. He held out his hand to reach the alpha’s wrist.

“Thornie, can you come with me to the party?” Solar softly called his lover.

“Aww sunshine, I’m sorry but I already promised Upan that I will help him to bake cookies for the kindergarten kids tonight,” The green-eyed alpha crouched down to the bed to see his beautiful omega’s face with a little of regret that he could not spend some time with his lover.

 _Upan again,_ Solar thought. Could not help to feel jealousy when his lover mentioned another man.

Upan, or his full name Taufan, was Thorn’s best friend since childhood. Even though Solar was his lover, Thorn always prioritized his best friend over anything. Solar already acknowledged that part of Thorn after years with him, but it could not be helped that he sometimes still whined a little about it.

“Besides, I’m sure you’ll be fine meeting new people! They invited you to get to know more about you. You’re the main attention today!” Thorn peppered kisses on Solar’s face all over like a puppy with his tail wiggled.

“Oops, gotta catch the bus! See you later, sunshine!” Thorn gave a last soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before leaving the apartment.

Solar let out a little sigh, seeing after the alpha shut the entrance door.

_I should get ready for the party._

Solar arrived in front of an **izakaya that they promised to gather, with some of the party members already waiting there a few minutes earlier than the scheduled time.

It was a party of 12 members, but a few of them would come later because they had a club activity meeting, according to one of the members. Anyway, they sat at the reserved table first and enjoyed a full meal course first without waiting for the late members.

Solar had a low alcohol intolerance, so unlike others who ordered Japanese sake, he only asked for a big glass of barley tea to go along with the dishes.

It was pretty awkward at first for Solar to get along with the party members. Some of them he already got along with, some of them he knew that they were classmates but never talked to each other, and most of them other departments that he never met before but somehow recognized Solar from his famously excellent grade.

Strangely Solar got along with the members. He was pretty warmed with them as the conversation went.

“Sorry we’re late!!” A group of three men interrupted the lively party when they arrived at the party table.

Solar that was sipping from his glass choked with barley tea when he saw one of the late members in the far most behind.

It was Halilintar.

What was he doing here? Sure Solar knew that he happened to coincidentally chose to go to the same college as Solar, but why on Earth at this timing he would be in the bar? Is he joining the party as well? Too many questions running in Solar’s mind right now.

Halilintar noticed a figure that he recognized, sitting behind the other members. The moment those crimson eyes laid on Solar’s silver-grey eyes, the omega flushed hot while immediately averted his sight from the alpha.

 _Wha- Why is the room suddenly hot? Am I having a fever?_ Solar checked his body temperature by touching his face with the back of his palm.

Solar was busy panicking internally when Halilintar took an empty seat right next to the omega.

“Fancy to see you here,” Halilintar greeted Solar beside him, making the omega jolted like a shrieked cat.

Solar was screaming like mad, internally of course, but his actions obviously showed that he was uneasy with the presence of his high school rival right next to him.

Solar could not think right. He wanted to drink his iced barley tea to cool off his head, but instead he grabbed the wrong glass of drink, which was a glass of beer that belonged to a member that sat on the other side of him.

Solar did not realize that and without thinking further he chugged the whole glass from full to empty.

 _Huh? Why is the tea tastes different?_ Solar thought.

If his head was already dizzy before drinking, now Solar could see the world was spinning with Halilintar beside him doubled like he started to multiply.

Solar dropped the glass on the table, followed by his head slammed loud to the surface and lost his consciousness.


End file.
